Happy Birthday to my girl - Achele
by aelloslosbanco
Summary: "Happy Birthday to my girl DiannaAgron! One of the most beautiful people I know! ". Este One-Shot se basa en el día de cumpleaños de la señorita Dianna Agron (30-04). Achele.


29 de Abril, 11pm.

Dianna se encontraba en la casa de Lea, se encontraba jugando con Pearl, la perrita de Lea. Estaban en el sillón jugando con una pelota de goma, hasta que Dianna sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos, no hacía falta adivinar ¿Quién iba a ser? Dianna la agarró de las manos, giró la cabeza para encontrar los ojos de su novia y le sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Qué hacen?- Preguntó la morena.

-Nada, le contaba a Pearl acerca del amor de mi vida ¿No?- Miró a la perra como si fuera a contestarle. Lea rio.

-Wow, que interesante- Decía graciosa.

Lea dio la vuelta en el sillón y se sentó al lado de Dianna, acariciándole la pierna y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia. Ninguna hablaba, solo sentían ese momento como mágico... Hasta que sintieron unos fuertes ladridos y ambas notaron como Pearl se bajaba del sillón.

-Alguien despertó…- Susurró Lea en el oído de Dianna.

La rubia solo rio, a los segundos Freddie y Pearl aparecían corriendo de un lado a otro. Ambas los miraban divertidas.

-Acordate, un día ellos terminaran juntos- Le dijo Dianna, para después darle un beso en el cuello.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Eso sería incesto!- Dianna la miró incrédula y no pudo evitar estallar en una sonora carcajada, Lea se le unió a la risa pero mas calmada.

Una vez que las risas cesaron, Lea le dio un beso lleno de amor a su chica.

-Amo cuando te reís- Le susurró la morena, sobre sus labios.

Después de media hora, donde hubo una sesión de besos imparable, Dianna subió a la habitación de Lea, aunque mas bien era de ambas. Lea se encontraba en el comedor de la casa, Pearl y Freddie ya estaban tranquilos, ¿Sheila? Hace una hora que estaba durmiendo, y así seguía.

-Chicos, chicos- Pearl y Freddie miraron a la morena- Bien hermosos, vengan- Ninguno hizo caso, Lea se tuvo que acercar- Vamos a hacer que mami, tenga un día hermoso, como solo ella se lo merece. El único motivo, la amamos ¿No?- Lea acarició a ambos y subió a la habitación.

* * *

Al llegar, Lea se encontró con la imagen mas hermosa del mundo, o una de las mas hermosas. Tenía a Dianna Agron en su cama, solo en ropa interior.

-Wow…- Atinó a decir embobada y mirando a su chica sin simulación alguna. Dianna se rio

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Preguntó la rubia de forma inocente.

-¿Si me gusta? Vos me gustas Agron- Sonrió- Ok, no. No me gustas. Estoy completamente enamorada de vos. Como la primera vez. Nada cambió- Ninguna despegaba la mirada de la otra- O si cambió, cada día te amo mas y mas y mas- Una lágrima rebelde se escapaba por los hermosos ojos avellana de Dianna- Hey, que pasa mi amor?- Dijo Lea acercándose un poco a su novia.

-Nada… O si. Te amo con mi vida- Un beso profundo fue la respuesta de la morena.

-Amor… Casi son las 12. El amor de mi vida está por cumplir 28 años, estas vieja- Le sacó la lengua, lengua que Dianna atrapó con sus labios.

-Quiero mi regalito- La rubia alzó una ceja y la miró de forma provocativa. Una de sus manos se posaba en la pierna de la morena, otra mano en la cintura.

-Mm… Si, ya te lo traigo- Hizo amague de levantarse, pero Dianna no planeaba en que Lea se vaya de su lado y la sentó encima de ella, agarrando las piernas de la morena de forma posesiva- ¿Qué pasa Di? ¿No queres que me vaya?- Sus miradas desprendían ese brillo que solo aparece cuando estás frente a esa persona que te hace feliz día a día, que con solo tenerla a tu lado hace que tu corazón palpite con mas fuerzas, esa persona que te enloquece.

-Quiero que te quedes, pero no solo ahora. Si no, toda la vida. Al igual que quiero que me hagas el amor.

-¿Toda la vida?

-Toda la vida- Afirmó.

* * *

El reloj marcaban las 5am. Una adormilada morena miraba con admiración y ternura a la rubia. ¿Cómo podía llegar a amarla tanto? ¿Desde que momento llegó a sentir tanto amor y locura por ella? ¿Cómo lo logró?. Si, Lea desde un primer momento sabía que iban a ser grandes amigas, pero estar ahora así, ambas desnudas después de una noche larga de sexo, después de tantas cosas hermosas y horribles que pasaron pero aún, amándose… No, nunca se le pudo haber ocurrido, ni siquiera imaginado. No era una relación perfecta, ninguna lo es, y ellas estaban lejos de serlo. Pero se amaban, se aman.

Lea debía sorprender a su novia, hacerle saber que la ama. Dianna lo sabe, pero animarse un poco… Solo un poco.

* * *

A las 9:30am el celular de Lea sonaba con la voz de Dianna entonando las primeras notas de "Just Give Me A Reason". La primer sonrisa del día, asomaba por los labios de la morena. Rápido, para no despertar a la rubia, silenció el celular y vio como Dianna tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho mientras sus manos permanecían unidas. Despacio y sin moverse mucho, Lea se separó aunque no quisiera, de su chica. Una vez que salió de la cama, Lea tapó dulcemente a Dianna y después se cambió: Una remera que encontró en su armario de la rubia, un mini short de ella, ató su pelo con una hebilla aunque sin peinarse, y así como estaba… Salió disparada para hacerle el desayuno de cumpleaños a su novia.

Apenas bajó encontró un desastre… Bueno, no era un desastre… Pero Lea era un toque, dramática.

-¡¿Qué hacen?!- Gritó, pero no muy fuerte. Tres pequeños se dieron vuelta.

Freddie tenía un pedazo de alfombra en su boca, Sheila había agarrado una campera de lana de Lea y la tenía entre sus garras y Pearl, como en la noche anterior, jugaba con su pelota de goma.

-Ay chicos… Se salvaron porque estoy de humor- Rio con gracia. ¿Qué podía decirle a esos pequeños, si eran hermosos?. Antes de hacer el desayuno para ella y la rubia, sirvió la comida para los tres.

Lea se pasó un buen rato cocinando… Una vez que terminó, observó como quedó la bandeja. Por un lado, una pequeña torta individual donde encima se encontraba una vela de cumpleaños esperando ser prendida, después había dos zumos de naranja, dos cafés (Para ella mas fuerte que el de la rubia), unas tostadas, frutas, cereales, lo que siempre desayunaban por lo general… Esta no era la primera y última vez que iba a hacerle de desayunar.

Antes de subir a la habitación buscó un encendedor, agarró la bandeja y comenzó a subir… 10:25am.

Al llegar a la habitación dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche, y se sentó en la cama. Su novia estaba desparramada.

-Mi amor…- Susurró la morena bajito. Atrás de ella estaban los tres pequeños (Ya saben quienes no?)

Los tres se subieron a la cama y empezaron a lamer toda la cara de la rubia, excepto Sheila, que le daba pequeños rasguños en el hombro, sin herir claro.

Lea miraba con ternura la escena, ternura que se esfumó cuando sintió un estornudo por parte de la rubia.

-Shei, amor… Vení conmigo- Agarró a Sheila y la bajó. No quería que su novia empezara con la alergia con Sheila. Aunque con tantos años era habitual y no tan continuo, seguía estando.

-Mmh… Que lindo empezar estornudando- Susurró Dianna con voz ronca. Lea rio.

-Ya te lo dije a la madrugada pero…- Agarró la bandeja ya que Dianna se había incorporado en la cama y apoyó la bandeja sobre la rubia- Feliz cumpleaños mi amor- Susurró sobre sus labios, ambas sonrieron.

-Gracias- Le depositó un beso sobre los labios- Te amo- Mordió su labio.

Lea agarró de la bandeja el encendedor y prendió la vela y miro a la rubia

-Tres deseos Lady D.

-Pero ya los cum…- Dianna no pudo continuar porque Lea depositó su dedo índice sobre los labios de la rubia.

-Solo pídelos- Le sonrió. Lea parecía una nenita feliz, cuando lo más importante para un niño era cantar el feliz cumpleaños. La rubia la miró y no pudo poner objeción alguna.

Dianna cerró los ojos y alzó su mano derecha, a medida que pasaba los segundos iba contando con sus dedos un deseo pedido, hasta llegar a los tres. Lea besó los nudillos de su mano.

-Ya te tengo a vos Lee- Le dijo antes de dar por finalizado ese momento.

11am marcaba el reloj. Las chicas seguían con su desayuno en la cama.

-Lee, ya vengo- Dianna amagó a levantarse, pero Lea la frenó.

-¿A dónde vas Agron?- Se hizo la molesta, pero no aguantó y se rio.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños, tengo que festejarlo con todas mis chicas- Le guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo hacía el baño.

-¡Dianna!- Le gritó con gracia- ¡I'm on my way to you Agron!- Ambas se rieron tras ese mini cantito de Lea.

-¡Te amo Michele!- Gritó Dianna desde el baño.

Lea no podía mas, la amaba tanto. El comentario de Dianna "Tengo que festejarlo con todas mis chicas" Hizo un clic en ella. Dianna era SU rubia, SU chica, SU novia, SU amante, SU mujer, SU todo.

Sin pensar agarró su celular, entró a su Twitter y tecleó:

"Happy Birthday to my girl DiannaAgron!. I love you Lady D"

-Ok no, mejor no. No quiero provocar infartos- Ya le iba a poder decir una vez mas que la amaba, no era necesario tanto. Volvió a escribir:

"Happy Birthday to my girl DiannaAgron! One of the most beautiful people I know!"

-Sí, ahí está mejor- Susurró y sin pensarlo mas lo publicó.

-¿Qué cosa está mejor?- Preguntó la rubia alzando una ceja.

-Nada- Agachó la cabeza. Ya Dianna cuando entre al Twitter iba a descubrir la revolución- Veni conmigo, te quiero besar- La miró con ojos suplicantes.

-Si, dale. Cambiame de tema, o mejor mas bien besame para no decirme. Solo estas a salvo porque amo tus besos.

* * *

1 de mayo, 5am.

Ambas se encontraban acostadas, acariciando el cuerpo desnudo de la otra -Lee…- Susurró.

-Mmh?-

-Gracias- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Esos ojos que tanto amaban.

-¿Por qué Lady?- Lea la miraba con ternura. ¿Podía amarla tanto?

-Por todo lo que hice ayer. Por el desayuno, por el tweet enloquecedor- Ambas rieron- Por dejarme festejar mi cumpleaños con mis amigos, po…-

-¿¡Cómo no te iba a dejar!?- Parecía enojada.

-Bueno, pero sos celosa y…- Oh, oh, otra vez interrumpida.

-¡Yo no soy celosa Dianna!- Ahora se cruzaba de brazos. Dianna alzaba una ceja.

-¿No?- Decía divertida e incrédula.

-¡No! ¡No es mi culpa que tengas amigas raras!- La miro haciendo un puchero.

-¿Amigas raras?- Se reía.

-¡No te rías!- Le pegó en el hombro.

-¡Auh! ¡Agresiva!- Se seguía riendo, pero sobándose el brazo.

-Ssh-

-Y ahora me calla… ¿Quien me manda a enamorarme de una loca posesiva y controladora?- Dianna alzaba las manos. Lea la miraba enojada.

-¿Vas a parar Dianna?- La miró mal.

-¡Si mi señorita Michele!- Levantó una mano e hizo la señal de saludo militar. Lea rodó los ojos.

-Volviendo al tema de tus amigas raras- Frunció el ceño- Lo son ¿Dónde viste amigas que quieren devorarse a otras?- La miró expectante.

-Ellas no me…- Otra interrupción para Dianna.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡No estoy ciega! Además… Ya mucho tengo con Naya- Seguía con el ceño fruncido- Ahora parece sumársele Jenna- Dianna sinceramente no lo podía creer. Estalló en una sonora carcajada- ¿De qué te reís?

-¿Jenna? ¿Jenna Lea Jenna? ¿¡Jenna!?- No paraba de reír.

-Si, ¡JENNA!

Dianna no paraba de reir, agarró a Lea, acercándola mas a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, TE AMOOOOOO!- Gritó a lo último. Lea la miraba con una sonrisa- Aunque seas una loca posesiva, te amo.

-No, ya arruinaste el momento. Salí- Se hacía la ofendida y amagaba a salir de los brazos de la rubia.

-Oh, ¿como vas a decir eso? Si te encanta tenerme así- Alzó una ceja- Amas este cuerpo- Le dio un beso en los labios.

-Pff. Hola ego Agron- Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola- Ambas rieron tras eso. Dianna empezó a morder y dejar marcas en el cuello de Lea.

-Di, para, Di… ¡Dianna!- La apartó.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?- Parecía frustrada.

-En unos días tengo una premiere, no sé si te acordas. No quiero estar 20 horas maquillando tus chupones.

-Bueno, bueno… Esta bien- A pesar de sus palabras, dejó otro chupón en el cuello de la morena- ¿Puedo continuar con mis motivos por el cual te dije gracias?-

-Si si, claro Lady-

-Bueno… Como decía hace tres horas antes de tus ataques de celos- Lea la miró mal y parecía querer contraatacar pero Dianna la cayó con un beso- Por dejarme salir, por haberme cocinado prácticamente todas las comidas…

-Casi siempre lo hago-

-¿Me dejas seguir? Gracias…- Lea la miró mal. Otro beso- Por tus regalos- Dianna tuvo varios regalos… Lea le había hecho una carta, o mas bien un mini cartel con frases como "Feliz cumpleaños" "Te Quiero" "Sos todo para mi", y en ese cartel había fotos de ellas. Una foto por año; También le había regalado un peluche, sí, capaz algo típico. Pero este peluche tenía una remera que decía "Let Love In" Y una carita sonriendo que la misma Lea Michele dibujó; También le había regalado una pulserita de oro que tenía inscripto "Our Love Is Endless" alrededor de la misma; demás está decir que el día que le regaló Lea a Dianna también fueron regalos; Y por último, capaz lo menos "sentimental", Lea le había comprado ropa. Oh, y también sujetadores, ya que hace poco Lea le rompió unos pares- También gracias por ser vos, por estar en mi vida. Lea no te das una idea pero este cumpleaños fue uno de los mejores para mi. Te amo mucho- Ambas sonrieron, y se dieron un beso largo y profundo. Beso que Dianna paró.

-¿Y ahora por qué paras?- Lea miraba como Dianna buscaba algo en el interior de la mesita de noche.

-Quería darte algo…- Dianna sacó dos anillos- ¿Te acordas de estos dos anillos que me regalaste hace casi un mes?

-Si, ¿Qué tienen?- Lea puso una expresión de miedo- ¿No te gustó no? Lo sé, horrible. Pero es que…-

-Lee… Lee…- La morena parecía no escuchar pensando en miles de cosas que pudieron haber pasado para que Dianna les muestre esos anillos de nuevo- ¡Lea!- Y Lea se cayó- No pienses cosas que no son, amo los anillos- Hizo una pausa- Ese día que vos me los diste, me diste ambos y me dijiste que cuando me pareciera el momento, decida con cual quedarme y que hacer con el otro ¿No?- Lea asintió tragando saliva- Bueno… Cuando me los diste, el que estaba arriba era el dorado, como ahora…-

-Di, para….- Lea susurró.

-No, déjame terminar. Te quiero dar este anillo, el dorado, y yo quedarme con el rosado por un motivo- Paró unos segundos buscando las palabras correctas, y continuó- No es nuestro primer anillo- Ambas sonrieron- Pero no por eso dejan de ser menos importante. Ambos anillos, al juntarse, se unen. Como nosotras. Somos como un imán. ¿Cuántas veces el destino o lo que carajo sea, quiso que nos alejaramos? ¿Cuántas veces pensábamos que todo estaba acabado?- Ninguna respuesta- Si, tenes razón… Yo también perdí la cuenta- Dijo para aliviar el ambiente raro que se había generado. Y funcionó porque la morena rio- Pero mas allá de eso, nunca dejamos de amarnos. Sé que los anillos son solo un símbolo. Pero sé que para ambas es mas que eso. Y sé también porque me los diste- Lea volvió a tragar saliva de forma fuerte- Vos me dijiste que el día que yo te diera el anillo correcto, ya que me diste a adivinar cual era el correcto, iba a pasar algo ¿No?- Lea volvió a asentir- Bueno, espero que este sea el correcto- Colocó el anillo dorado sobre el dedo de la morena- Si, quiero comprometerme contigo.

Después de eso, Lea se cayó encima de la rubia y le dio un beso muy tierno y profundo.

-Te amo- Susurró Lea.

-¿No me equivoqué?- Preguntó con miedo Dianna, mas allá que estaba obvio que no.

Lea estalló en una carcajada

-¿En serio pensabas que si me dabas un anillo u otro iba a cambiar? ¿Iba a ser si o no?- Seguía riéndose. Dianna hizo un puchero. Lea agarró su labio y lo mordió- Me encanta cuando te vuelvo loca y te hago pensar tanto.

-Creeme que lo hiciste ¡y eso es maldad!. Te amo…- Después de unos minutos de muchos besos, Dianna volvió a hablar- Lea… ¿Puedo pedirte algo?- Preguntó algo temorosa.

-Si, decime amor

-¿Podrías llevar ese anillo el día de la premiere? Yo sabré que lo haces por mi…- Susurró, con miedo de que le diga que no.

-Obvio que si mi amor. Solo por vos- Besó sus labios con ternura.

-Te amo- Se susurraron ambas. Volviéndose a besar.

* * *

Bueno, este es mi primer Fic (Aunque es un One-Shot) que escribo de las Achele. Sinceramente con ese Tweet de Lea, creí que me iba a desmayar. Tenía que hacer este One-Shot!

Este es nuestro año Achelettes!

Gracias por leer!

Mi Twitter: MiliCarp10.


End file.
